Insert Title Here
by Crimson-Ranger
Summary: Shane's having a bad day, who cheers him up? Someone most people wouldn't think.Rated for Language... ShaneCam (MM) {Complete}
1. Chapter One

Insert Title Here   
By: Crimson-Ranger   
Chapter One   
Standard Disclaimer

A/N: Based off Rp. Um...Normal Normal. Excuse the name : etc...etc...and any Yahoo! Sns you may see.(the shane one has underscores in it...oo; )

* * *

Cam: he was sitting in front of the computer at Ops eyes half closed chewing on something.A slice of jerky it looked like sticking out of his mouth like a sucker. He types up something then eyes half closed.

Shane: entered the ninja ops with wearing his training gi looking around seeing it pretty much empty except Cam, smirking he moved over to the table sitting down at it closing his eyes silently waiting for either Cam to notice him or the others to come in.

Cam: Cam blinked turning his chair with a flick of his feet.Then he eyes the other speaking"Yes Satan I mean Shane what is it?"A smirk on his face. He couldn't help riling up the air ninja it was sometimes amusing to see him fly off the handle at small things.

Shane opened his eyes and glared at Cam, "What was that? Son of a guniea Pig?" he ask slowly standing up his arms crossed at his chest, he smirks at Cam in a 'nice to see you too' manner, "Where's the others?" he asked looking around.

Cam: He blinks slightly"Ohh and the ref takes fifty for hitting below the belt..."He rolls his eyes then speaking"They don't have practice today remember..It's saturday..."Then he goes silent chewing on the jerky eyeing the other.

Shane blinked looking at Cam, "It is? Shit, I thought it was friday..." he said sighing, he fucked up the date, great now he's not going to hear the end of this, he looked at Cam chewing on jerky, "What type of Jerky is that?"

Cam: He smirks then speaking"It's much to hot for you Shane It's called Peppered.."Then he goes silent once more simply chewing eyeing the other.Then he shifts to almost be sprawled out in the chair ankels crossed.

Shane smirked, "How do you know that?" he asked moving over to Cam's chair, "Let me have a peice.." he said his arms still crossed as he looks at Cam.

Cam: He scowls slightly then shaking his head"No dang it this is my last peice and I'm not sharin"Then he eyes the other scooting his chair back defensively.

Shane smirked moving closer to Cam, "Come on Cam, a small peice.." he said pouting slightly, a rare sight that is, it's cute, but not as cute as Dustin's or Hunter's pout, seeing Hunter pout is rare also, anyways, Shane looks at Cam with his dark coloured eyes, "If you don't I will pounce you and steal it right out of your mouth."

Cam scowls going right over backwards in that chair then landing in a crouch"You pounce me I kick you hard...My jerky....Mine damn it!"He scowled once more but it was a cute one with no real malice behind it.Eyes narrowed slightly as he eyed the other as if daring him to pounce.

Shane smirked once again looking at, he then pouted again, "Awe Cam, please!" he said, he then pounced Cam wrapping his legs around Cam's so he can not kick him, he then pins Cam's arms back, he then leans down taking the jerky in his mouth he takes a bite of it, he then cackles hopping off Cam moving to the table sitting down at it chewing on the peice of jerky he stole.

Cam: And that Asian was squirming the whole time sputtering around the jerky held in his teeth."Shane Clark!!"At the other suddenly hopping off he glares slightly before climbing into his chair."Annoying little hot wind.."His arms folding as once more he sprawled out ankles crossed Arms folded.

shanewindredranger: He snickers, "It's not hot" he said to Cam smirking, "Cameron Watanabe" He said back to Cam at hearing his name, he yawned softly looking around the ops again, "So it's saturday..I could've sworn it was Friday..."

Cam: He eyes the other then tilts his head"Yes shane it's saturday the day after friday...."Then he goes silent rolling his eyes. Lets hear it for Sarcasm running through his mind.

Shane eyes the other smirking, "and after that is sunday, then monday..." he said back to Cam, taking note of Cam's sarcasm.

Cam: He rolls his eyes slightly"Then tuesday...."He eyes the other then rolling his eyes once more"But what did you want Shane.."

Shane yawned a bit, "Then Wednesday, then Thursday, then Friday..." he said he looked at Cam, "Oh...just to annoy you..." he grinned some smirking.

Cam: He smirks then "Indeed..."Then he goes silent slipping up a com unit onto his head.The slim phones fitting into his ear a second one resting in front of his mouth. He brings up Media blaster then tweaking the program to play his own music.

Shane sighed a bit flopping onto the floor closing his eyes, he might as well get some sleep, slowly falling asleep as he laid there.

Cam: He smirks then humming slightly to the music jerky hanging from his mouth.Eyes half closed as he slipped up a visor then letting his fingers drift over the keyboard.

Shane opened an eye looking at Cam huming, he smirks reclosing his eyes going back to sleep, he laid there still in his ninja training gi, he looked rather peaceful there, unlike Shane when he's awake.

Cam: He eyes the other then through the visor then started to giggle yes giggle. The Visor was glowing with a black light.One hand pointing at the other rangers Gi.

Shane was asleep not hearing the giggle he sleep silently only movement being his chest due to him breathing, he then rolled over onto his back.

Cam: And Cam just lost it falling out of the chair on the floor laughing hard and loud. Eyes half closed tears forming"I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT!!"

Shane at hearing Cam laughing woke him up he turned his head toward Cam slowly opening his eyes, "What?" he said stretching a bit looking at Cam.

Cam: He snickers looking to the other then broke out in fresh waves of mirth. Eyes closing as tears poured down his face. he kept his hand however pointed at the others waist.

Shane blinked looking down to his waist, "What?" he said looking at Cam still asleep, not knowing what the hell he was pointing at.

Cam: He snickers then slips over leaning down"Shane for the love of gods...Zip the bottom half of your Gi...You must be getting a draft in it.."Then he goes silent sitting down snickering slightly.

A red tint appeared in Shane's cheeks as he turned over putting his back to Cam, he then zips the bottom half of his Gi, but he left his back to Cam, his cheeks hot, and red, he then muttered, "damnit...today isn't my day..."

Cam: He snickers then eyes the other"No if it wasn't your day I wouldn't have noticed it and said something.."Then he goes silent creeping into his chair once more looking at the other over the visor letting the thing rest on his nose.

shanewindredranger: he just muttered something under his breath keeping his back to Cam still, he sighed the red tint slowly moving away from his cheeks.

Cam: He eyes the other then blinks slightly"Shane Clark...Are you doing what I think your doing....Are you blushing?????" He blinks then appearing infront of the other eyeing him slightly.

Shane said, "No go away" he didn't look up at Cam, his face was back to normal, he sighed a bit turning over to where his back is to Cam once again.

Cam: He eyes the other then snorts"You where too blushing...I saw the corner of your cheek.."Then he goes silent simply standing up to walk to the window then opening it.

Shane mutters, "Was not..." going silent keeping his back to Cam sighing softly, he was still very embrassed on this day.

Cam: He snickers then eyes the other"Did too.."Then he goes silent once more.

"Did not..." he said back before falling silent sighing once more, today was a very embarassing day for him and he hated it.

Cam: He snickers slightly"If you where blushing then why where your cheeks red.."then he goes silent folding his arms slightly brow raised.

He growled rolling over standing up moving quickly over to Cam he then pokes his chest, "Shut up Cam, today's been bad enough."

Cam: And that finger was caught in one hand the Samurai smirking slightly"It can't be that bad..Your Gi top is still zipped.."

"That's beside the point, I don't care if people see my chest..." he then sighed very annoyed pulling his finger from Cam he went back to his place curling up slightly he sighed.

Cam: He chuckles slightly allowing it. Then eyes the other plotting something his form standing as he walks over to sit on the others legs"....You should..People might get Idea's.."Then he blurred slightly appearing in the chair once more innocent look on his face.

shanewindredranger: He didn't look at Cam he just muttered, "Like they would..." he rolled over with his back to Cam still curled up even more sighing softly.

Cam: He rolls his eyes slightly then snorts"Oh stop feeling sorry for your self..There are better things to do on a day like this then mope.."Then he goes silent looking out the window.

shanewindredranger: He smirked, "I rather mope." he said still curled up sighing softly, he could go skate board, but he didn't even feel like doing that at the moment.

Cam: He twiches his brow then tossing a bag of jerky at the other"Spill what is bothering you.."

shanewindredranger: He easily catch the bag of jerky, he rolled over looking at Cam, he then threw the jerky back, "I rather not speak on it."

Cam: He catches the jerky tossing it back"Talk shane or so help me I'll hold you down and tickle it out of you.."

shanewindredranger: He catch the jerky again, "I'm not ticklish..." he kept the bag that time wrapping an arm around it.

Cam: He eyes the other then nods"Sure your not.."Then he folds his arms yawning slightly."ice cream sounds good..."

shanewindredranger: He kept silent, he wasn't ticklish he wanted to be left alone, sighing he took a peice of jerky and began to chew on it.

Cam: He settles to eye the other then speaking"Wanna go get ice cream or something...It's boring around here..Now that I have all the zords fixed cleaned and sparkling.."

shanewindredranger: He sighed looking up at Cam with jerky in his mouth, "You want to go with me to get ice cream?" He asked slightly shocked looking at Cam slowly sitting up.

Cam: He blinks slightly"Oh yes hell hath frozen over..I'm bored your bored obviously..And since we are both some what adults..."

shanewindredranger: He smirked throwing the jerky bag at Cam slowly standing up still chewing on the peice in his mouth, "Fine, let's go..." he said sighing a bit, slowly walking for the exit.

Cam: He catches the bag then stands up grabbing his wallet"I know a nice spot where they have a cafe type setting..Or we could walk through the park or something.."

shanewindredranger: "Doesn't matter..." he said softly to Cam as he exited the Ninja Ops still wearing his training gi, stepping through the portal he steps over the water infront of the entrance he then stands on the side of the lake waiting for Cam, he sighed a bit still chewing on the jerky.

Cam: He settles to merely walk out across the water then eyeing the other."Right...Then lets walk through

the park...Maybe something interesting will happen."

* * *

_End of Chapter One._

_A/N: Oo; Tis is pretty old rp and just now turning it into a story, give y'all sumthing to read while waiting for me to update WNGFG(When Navy Goes for Green)_


	2. Chapter Two

Insert Title Here   
By: Crimson-Ranger   
Chapter Two   
Standard Disclaimer

A/N: Based off Rp. Um...Normal Normal. Excuse the name : etc...etc...and any Yahoo! Sns you may see. (Shane one has underscores in it)

* * *

Cam: Then he yawns slightly stretching out enjoying the sun before he started to walk.

shanewindredranger: He just nodded starting to walk slowly before stretching out himself, he was being silent his face rather emotionless as he chewed on the jerky stick, something was eatting him from within, he couldn't help to feel a small attraction to the Asian.

Cam: Said Asian's head was down against the sun a look of amusement on his face."Bright out today isn't it Shane."Then he goes silent turning to look at the other.Normally black eyes a dark brown color.

shanewindredranger: Shane just nodded silently looking infront of him as he chewed on the jerky, he then spoke, "You need to get out more.."

Cam: He snorts slightly then speaks"I'm Tech support mostly for you all... I don't leave unless it's needed....Or that's what I used to think.."

shanewindredranger: "Yeah..." is all he said to the other still not looking at Cam, at finally finishing his jerky he sighed softly moving his arms to his chest crossing his arms.

Cam: He keeps walking then eyes half closed"Now I think like I'm one of the team in a way...Strange isn't it.."

shanewindredranger: "Yeah, you are part of the team..." he said finally looking over at Cam giving him a small smile before turning back infront of him.

Cam: He blinks at the smile giving one back speaking"It's interesting though..For the longest time I was on the inside looking out..Wanting to be one..now that I am one it's like...Being granted a wish.."

shanewindredranger: "Yeah, destiny does that at times..." he said softly before sighing a bit stretching out again.

Cam: He eyes the other then speaking"Sometimes you guys surprise me...You know that?"

shanewindredranger: "How?' He asked glancing at Cam silently re-crossing his arms.

Cam: He chuckles slightly speaking"Just when I think you won't pull it off..You always manage to do just that..Pull it off against all odds.."

shanewindredranger: "Oh..yeah.." he said softly slightly smiling. He sighed softly looking over at Cam.

Cam: He blinks looking to the other"What's on your mind Shane..Something isn't right about you.."Then he goes silent eyeing the other.

shanewindredranger: He smiled, "Nothing, Nothing at all" he said smiling at Cam, he was half telling the truth he then looked away from Cam silently.

Cam: He tilts his head to the other while walking"Alright..If you feel like talking about it I'll listen with a clear mind..."

shanewindredranger: "No it's ok...really..." he said sighing softly once again he then kept walking silently.

Cam: He nods slightly then speaks again"Seen any good movies or anything..."

shanewindredranger: "No not really..." he answered still not looking at Cam sighing softly.

Cam: He sweatdropped then speaking"Well..Learn any new tricks on your skateboard?"

shanewindredranger: He shruged, "Not really..." he said softly to the other he knew that Cam didn't really care about skateboarding.

Cam: He sweatdrops more then stopping."Alright what the hell is eating you....I know you better then this..Half the time you go on and on about skateboarding...Now I can't get more then five words from you.."

shanewindredranger: He smirked still not looking over at Cam, "Nothing I'm telling you, I know you don't care about skateboarding..." he told the other sighing.

Cam: He eyes the other then puts a hand on Shanes shoulder"Look I know you well enough to know something is bothering you..I figure you could tell me or I'll sic Dustin on you.."

shanewindredranger: He smirked, "Like Dustin could get it out of me..." he said toward Cam, "Let's get ice cream...it might make me fell better..."he said softly.

Cam: He raises one brow then nodding"Yes he could..All he would have to do was pout and you would fall victim to it.."

shanewindredranger: "We grew up together...I'm used to it..." he said smirking to the other.

Cam: He blinks then eyes the other"Impressive...Your resist pout Fu is most impressive.." A small snicker coming from him then as he started to walk again.

shanewindredranger: He just sighed, "Yeah what-ever..." he said to the other walking with him silently.

Cam: He rolls his eyes then speaking"I was joking with you....It's like the old movies..."

shanewindredranger: He just shruged staying silent looking infront of him instead at Cam.

Cam: He goes silent then thinking he'd failed at reaching out to the other. His arms folding as he walked. Why did he bother sometimes oh wait because even though the other had skater friends someday he might need someone serious around.

shanewindredranger: Shane sighed as he stopped walking and sighed he then moved over to a bench sitting down at it, he puts his hands his face, "Fine, I will useless...Like no one wants to be around me at all..."

Cam: He blinks looking to the other then he sits next to him speaking tentively"Is that what this is about..Shane you hot headed...It's not that..."

shanewindredranger: He looked at Cam, "What do you mean, 'it's not that'?" he asked looking over at Cam.

Cam: He eyes the other then speaks carefully"Sometimes you just...I don't know...go off half cocked? Um....How to say it....You act before thinking?"

shanewindredranger: "Oh..yeah I know..." he said softly slghing a bit looking down at the ground silently.

Cam: He eyes the other then speaks putting his fingers under the others chin."You just need to learn to think before you speak shane...That's not a bad thing.."

shanewindredranger: He blinks at Cam putting his fingers on his chin, he then stood up a flush threating to appear on his cheeks, "I will try..."

Cam: He blinks then stands as well"Is that all that was bothering you?I know it's something more then that.."

shanewindredranger: He smirked, "I'm sure that's it, let's get ice cream, since that IS what we left ops for..."

Cam: He nods slightly"Yea sure it's right over the hill a little ways.."Then he goes silent shaking his head slightly walking ahead of the other.

shanewindredranger: He nods finally gettin to the shop Shane ordered a fudge pop, he silenty eats at it.

Cam: He ordered a cone paying for both.Then he eyed the other blinking"Fudge lover?"

shanewindredranger: HE shurged, "Sortda, I haven't had one of these in forever..." he said silently moving over to a chair and sitting down.

Cam: He nods then moving to sit as well eyes half closed. Seeing his cone was threatening to drip he licks the side of it innocently more then likely sending a bad image.

shanewindredranger: Shane stopped eating his fudge pop watching Cam lick the side of his cone, he then coughed slightly looking away sucking on his fudge pop.

Cam: He settles to lick at the cone then savoring it eyes half closed. He had no clue at all he was being anything other then innocent. Tongue darting out once more to lick the side of the cone.

shanewindredranger: He kept glancing at Cam watching him then looking away, he then smirked, "Stop that." he finally said sucking on his fudge pop.

Cam: He blinks slightly looking at the other innocent surpised look on his face."Stop what??"A blink given before he started licking again on the cone.

shanewindredranger: He grumpled looking away from Cam licking at his fudge pop, he thought innocent my ass... he then sighed once more before taking a bite out of his fudge pop licking it

Cam: He blinks at the other once more before giving a mental shrug.Then he sweatdropped turning to eye the other"....this looked bad didn't it.."

shanewindredranger: "Very bad..." he replied not looking at Cam, he kept licking the fudge pop silently, he then looked at Cam, "What kind did you get anyway?"

Cam: He smirks slightly"Mint chocolate chip..Wanna try some?"he blinks slightly offering the other a lick.

shanewindredranger: He looked at Cam, "Sure..." he said leaning over taking a small lick of the ice cream he then sits back down, he then held out his fudge pop, "Want to try some?"

Cam: He eyes the other then tilting his head leaning over to give a small lick to the fudge pop. Then he sits back up straight again"Not bad...Spicey kinda..."

shanewindredranger: He smiled a bit, "Not bad, that mint chocolate ice cream..." he said he was smiling to himself, feeling a bit better now.

Cam: He nods slightly then leaning back resting against the chair. He finished up his cone a content look on his face.

shanewindredranger: He stood up throwing away the stick from his fudge pop he then sat back down leaning back in the chair sighing softly.

Cam: He closes his eyes before speaking"So Shane what do you have planed this weekend?"

shanewindredranger: "Nothing really...How about you?" he asked looking at Cam.

Cam: He shrugs slightly"Other then a hot date with the Zords nothing really."

shanewindredranger: He snickered, "I thought you finished with them? Um..Do you want to go to the movies or something?" He asked Looking at the table.

Cam: He eyes the other then tilts his head"Like this???"

shanewindredranger: "Sure...we can go for ice cream then go to the movies, if you like..." he said looking up at Cam a small smile on his face.

Cam: He chuckles softly then eyes the other"Shane that doesn't sound half bad.."

shanewindredranger: "Really?" he asked looking at Cam smiling, "What time tomorrow then?"

Cam: He tilts his head"Maybe tomarrow afternoon?"

shanewindredranger: "Sure, or do you want to go to the movies tonight? and We could go for dinner then ice cream tomorrow..." he suggested shrugging slightly.

Cam: He settles to eye the other then chuckles softly"Ok Tonight sounds good..."

shanewindredranger: He smiles standing up, "We better go, So let's see...what's showing..." he started to think slowly going back to himself.

Cam: He nods standing up to."Maybe a martial arts flick?"

shanewindredranger: He eyes him like he was crazy, "Are you crazy? I get enough martial arts with the simulations..."

Cam: He snickers then "So do I but still...Maybe that new catwoman movie then?"

shanewindredranger: He eyes him, "Nah...I know...How about The Village...I heard it was scary..." he said looking to Cam.

Cam: He eyes the other then chuckles slightly"It's nothing scarier then seeing my father first thing in the morning.."

shanewindredranger: He chuckled, "Or me first in the morning...nah I'm not that bad..So do you want to go see it?" he asked looking at Cam.

Cam: He eyes the other then nods smiling"Sure thing It'll be better having someone I know beside me."

* * *

_End of Chapter Two._

_A/N: Givin' y'all sumthing to read while waiting for me to update WNGFG(When Navy Goes for Green)_


	3. Chapter Three

Insert Title Here   
By: Crimson-Ranger   
Chapter Three   
Standard Disclaimer

A/N: Based off Rp. Um...Normal Normal. Excuse the name : etc...etc...and any Yahoo! Sns you may see.(Shane one has underscores in it)

* * *

shanewindredranger: He grinned, "What scared?" he asked elbowing Cam slightly as he started to move for the theatre, "I'm buying the tickets"

Cam: He chuckles then at the elbowing."Alright then how about I buy popcorn?"

shanewindredranger: He shook his head, "Nah, I got it, you bought ice cream..." eh said moving to the line he then bought tickets, giving Cam his he moved to get popcorn, buying popcorn and drinks, he gave Cam his drink, they were going to share a large bag of popcorn, "Pick a seat."

Cam: He takes the ticket then the drink moving towards the center of the place"Here's the best spot..Then I can take my glasses off and still beable to see.."That said those glasses where off in a second.

shanewindredranger: He nodded sitting down next to Cam putting his drink into a cup holder he held the popcorn out to Cam, "Popcorn?" he then snickered remembering something, "I can't look at popcorn without thinking about Hunter and Blake..."

Cam: He snickers slightly"I heard about that from the systems.."Then he goes silent taking a handfull of popcorn."I haven't been to a movie in ages...Thanks Shane.."

shanewindredranger: He smiles, "No problem Cam, yeah it was funny seeing them covered in that fake butter..." he said chuckling he then takes a small sip of his large drink, he smiles as the movie finally starts.

Cam: He settles to tip back slightly in his seat looking up his feet resting on the sides of the chair infront of himself.Lucky for him he could see clearly.Head tilting to the side"I wonder how badly they will mess up the story of it."

shanewindredranger: He snickers putting his feet up aswell, "Let's hope they got it right..." he said watching the movie rather than being scared at the scary parts he slightly laughs at them, he then picks up some popcorn flinging it at Cam, he then eats the popcorn in his hand innocently.

Cam: At the scary parts he didnt' bat an eye then when the other threw popcorn at him he yelped slightly. Then eyed him taking a handfull for revenge later on.

shanewindredranger: He snickers a bit still looking innocently he then grabs the back of popcorn eatting out of it watching the movie, he then leaned over taking a sip of his drink, he smiles at Cam.

Cam: He blinks at the other smiling eyes widening before he smiled back.Then he turned to watch the movie as well.Just in time to see a scary part.He was strong but he yelped then clung to the other.

shanewindredranger: Shane snickered, then blinked flushing as Cam clung to him, he laughs softly, smiling taking another sip of his drink, he then leans over to Cam, "You ok?" he asked softly.

Cam: He blinks then sweatdrops slightly"Um...Just got a little spooked...That's all...Nothing big.."Then he blinks eyeing the other being leaned over him.

shanewindredranger: He smiled leaning back sitting down in his seat allowing the other to cling to him, he liked it acutally, he then took another sip of his drink innocently, he then looked at Cam.

Cam: He desided to stay clung to the other then seeing the part that was coming up his head ducked down into the others shoulder.An almost cute look to this action.

shanewindredranger: Shane snickered again watching the other, he wasn't paying attention to the movie he was looking at Cam, he smiled moving a hand to pet the other gently, he then slipped his hand into Cam's slowly looking back to the screen.

Cam: He blinks slightly at the petting eyeing the other slightly a small purr coming from him. His fingers wrapping around the others his head resting on Shane's shoulder then.

shanewindredranger: He smiled awing slightly, he was content very content, he then rests his head on Cam's gently watching the movie, it was almost over, he hated the fact that it was.

Cam: He merely enjoyed the closeness of the other eyes closing slightly.A content look on his face his thumb moving slightly over the others hand.

shanewindredranger: He grins nuzzling Cam gently with his nose, he then sighed as the movie was over, he ran his own thumb over Cam's hand staying sitting watching the credits, "So...what did you think of the movie?" he asked slowly letting Cam's hand go.

Cam: He blinks then eyes the other".......It was worth it don't you think?"Eyes half closed as he gave a small smile to the other.

shanewindredranger: He nodded, "I liked it..." he said finishing up his drink he then stood up picking up his glass and the popcorn, "Let's keep the popcorn.." he said heading out of the theatre, throwing his glass away he headed for the exit.

Cam: He nods slightly then stands walking out tossing his glass as well. Then he eyes the other"Why keep it??"

shanewindredranger: As they walked down the street Shane smirked geting a handful of popcorn he then throws a peice at Cam snickering, "That's why." he then ran off away from Cam.

Cam: He squeaks catching the peice then chases after the other slipping the peice down the others shirt."Nyahh nyahh!"

shanewindredranger: He meeps trying to get the peice out of his gi, "hey that's not nice, I'm still wearing my gi!" he said throwing more at Cam.

Cam: He chuckles then slipping to the side of the popcorn thrown."Hey you threw it first not me.."Then he goes silent slipping a handfull himself tossing it at the other then.

shanewindredranger: He catches some of the popcorn in his mouth throwing more at Cam laughing softly, some of the popcorn falls into his gi, "Ick..that feels weird.."

Cam: He snickers slightly then eyeing the other"I wonder if Blake or Hunter can eat popcorn yet..OR if they still get that feeling of butter.."

shanewindredranger: he laughed, "I don't know" he said smiling moving over to Cam he grabs the bag of popcorn and pours it over his head, he snickers running off into the park.

Cam: He squeaks then madly running after the other"Come back here you!!"Then he takes a flying leap at the others back trying to tackle him.

shanewindredranger: He meeped being tackled falling face first into the grass laughing, it was night time, saturday night, he then got on his hands and knees and started to crawl around with Cam on his back, laughing he then bucked up trying to make Cam fall off

Cam: He chuckles slightly then at the ride he was getting before falling to the side in the grass.He blinks then looks up at the sky"Nice out tonight."

shanewindredranger: Shane laughed pouncing Cam, he then looks up at the sky, "Yeah it is..." he said rolling off Cam laying down next to him looking at the sky.

Cam: He blinks slightly then resting his arms on the ground eyes half closed looking up."They look like blurrs to me now....But when I have my glasses on I see them clearly.."

shanewindredranger: He snickered, "You can see clearly nowwww that you have your glasses on.." he snickers, "God I hate that song..." he said looking at the Stars, he was content.

Cam: He blinks slightly eyeing the other"Huh what song is that?"Then he looks back to the stars his arms resting then above his head.

shanewindredranger: He laughs, "I Can See Clearly Now" it's an old song..." he said to Cam looking over at him for a few moments before looking up again, "Do you want to go to the movies again tomorrow? Or just dinner?"

Cam: He shrugs slightly speaking"Dinner would be good tomorrow...Since I have to do maintence on some of the others morphers...Namely Tori and Dustins..."

shanewindredranger: He nodded, "What time tomorrow?" he asked looking over at Cam again, he then rolled his eyes slightly, "What did they do?"

Cam: He settles to tilt his head then speaking"Dustin got soda on his and Tori got water on hers....How she did it I have no clue.."Then he goes silent shaking his head slightly."Mmm..How about seven?"

shanewindredranger: He smirked, "Sounds like Dust, and Tor...Seven sounds great...Where do you want to go to eat?" he said still looking over at Cam.

Cam: He shrugs slightly"IT's supposed to be hot tomarrow so maybe somewhere that serves cool food?"

shanewindredranger: He thinks for a moment, "Hn..Ice Cream? Is the only place I can think of on the top of my head..." he said laughing slightly.

Cam: He chuckles softly then speaks"There's a place that sells Sushi...."

shanewindredranger: "Sushi..Yeah that sounds good..." he said smiling, "I like Vegetable sushi..." he said looking up at the stars again.

Cam: He blinks then eyes the other"Vegtable Sushi isn't bad..I prefer lobster or shrimp though..."

shanewindredranger: "Yeah, I like those kinds also...I'm not too fond of fish..." he said looking over at Cam.

Cam: : He nods slightly"Fish is only good when cooked in lemon..."

shanewindredranger: He shrugs, "Yeah, I don't like the taste of it.." he said sitting up stretching out a bit, "I hate this thing...it's a bitch to get popcorn out of without undoing it..."

Cam: He chuckles slightly then eyes the other"Try doing a hand stand...It will use gravity to force it out.."

shanewindredranger: He smirked, "Alright mister smarty pants" he said standing up then does a hand stand. none of the popcorn comes out, "So much for that idea..." he said still on his hands he then leaned down rolling back next to Cam.

Cam: He blinks then eyes the Gi shaking his head"Skin tight or something..."Then he goes silent reaching out to flick his fingers on it."Now you know why I don't wear mine unless we are sparring.."

shanewindredranger: He snickered, "It is Skin tight, and I didn't feel like changing at the moment we left..." he said to Cam stretching slightly sitting indian-style.

Cam: He shakes his head then merely hums slightly"Mmmhmmm..."

shanewindredranger: He goes silent eyeing Cam before laying back down looking up at the sky, he then hears a noise sitting up he looked around for what made the noise, he then stood up looking around once again, he then hears the noise again.

Cam: He sits up then looking around eyes half closed. He slips his glasses on going still."What was that..."Then he stood up walking forwards a few steps.

shanewindredranger: He put his finger to his mouth to shush Cam, he looks around going in defensive position just as a band of Kelzacks appeared around them, "So much for a night evening..." he said before attacking the Kelzacks.

Cam: He twiches his brow slightly before rolling his eyes"Leave it to my uncle to suddenly take an interest in my sex life.."He settles to turn attacking the Kelzacks then.

shanewindredranger: He looked over at Cam his jaw dropped, the kelzacks then took that time to kick him in the stomach making him fall over, "Alright! THat's it!" he said hiting the ground before geting up and attacking the kelzacks quickly.

Cam: He snickers slightly before knocking back a few kelzacks doing an acrobatic kick.Hands braced on the ground as he spun.

shanewindredranger: He growled at the kelzacks attacking one that was about to attack Cam from behind, "They're not going away..." he said growling again, he then forced a few back, "That's it..." he said putting an arm up, the one with his morpher, "I'm tired playing..." he said before saying, "Wind Ninja Form....ha!" he then transforms into the red ranger, "Power of Air!" he then went to his back, "Ninja Sword.." taking out his sword he started to attack the kelzacks sending sparks

* * *

_End of Chapter Three_

_A/N: Givin' y'all sumthing to read while waiting for me to update WNGFG(When Navy Goes for Green)_


	4. Chapter Four

Insert Title Here   
By: Crimson-Ranger   
Chapter Four   
Standard Disclaimer   
A/N: Based off Rp. Um...Normal Normal. Excuse the name : etc...etc...and any Yahoo! Sns you may see. Last Chapter of this short storreh

* * *

Cam: He settles to take a hit to the shoulder wincing then snorts"Time to play nasty with you.."Then he brings his hand up"Samurai form ranger form HA!"A blaze of green light and he was suddenly in ranger gear saber out."Green Samurai power!"Then he starts to dance through the Kelzacks smirking slightly tossing them right and left like rag dolls.

shanewindredranger: Shane sighed as the kelzacks finally dissapeared he then notices something in the distance, it's a monster attacking a little girl, the little girl screams, "Well, fuck.." he said before streaking over attacking the Monster with his ninja sword, he then grabs the little girl, "Are you alright?" the girl nodded, he then told her in his arms and streaked off landing next to Cam with her, "Green, watch her, I'm going for the monster..." at that he streaked off attacking the monster.

Cam: He raises one brow watching shane then rolls his eyes slightly"Alright red.."Then he goes silent picking up the little girl"So little one where do you belong at this moment.."Eyes half closed behind the visor.

shanewindredranger: He growled kicking the monster, "You ruined a good date...Like I said, today isn't my day..." he said before running his hand down the sword, "Ninja Gold Power!" he then strikes at the monster. The little girl looks up at the green ranger, "Me was with me mum, then somehow I gots away from her and I here now, then it attacked me..." he said trying to to cry then at the moment the girls mother ran over, "Oh my goodness..Thank you Green ranger...thank you..." she then grabbed her daughter hugging her, Shane then smirked at that, "That's it! I'm tired playing with you..."

Cam: He nods holding out the little girl"No problem ma'am you should get to safety though.."Then he goes silent streaking towards the monster and Shane. Landing beside Shane he speaks "Lets go Red Ranger..Lets put him out of our misery.."Then he goes silent unsheathing his saber holding it like one would a dagger for a moment leaping forwards."Take this!"Then he lands infront of the monster dodging a kick he spins around to the things side slashing at it with his saber.

shanewindredranger: Shane smirked, "I can take care of him, you make sure the mother and daughter get to saftey..." he said, "Battleizer mode!" he said going into battlerizer mode, trashing at the monster quickly.

Cam: He spins then nodding"Right!"Then he streaks back to were he left the mother and daughter landing."And which way.."Then he goes silent just sweatdropping slightly.Green sparks dancing along his hand he shakes it then glaring"Not now not now!!"

shanewindredranger: As the monster finally retreats he powers down back to normal red ranger mode, panting slightly he streaked back over to Cam, the mother and daughter, "About time he retreated..now I'm worn out..." he said flopping to the ground, still morphed, the little girl moved over and sat next to him, "Danke Red Ranger!." He smiled within his visor, "No problem..now it's safe you two better get home.." the mother nodded, "I have to admit...I didn't think the rangers were real until tonight..." she smiled picking up her daughter walking off, "Thank you..." Shane sighed, "I didn't think that either until I was given the morpher..." he said as the woman left, when they were out of sight he then demorphed back to his training gi, he hten flops backwards.

Cam: He settles to keep his arms folded then merely remaining silent. Thankfull his helmet was on then he eyes Shane flopping"tough day in the office?"A slight chuckle coming from him as he settles to merely bring one hand up eyeing the green sparks"Oh hell...Shane I'll see you tomarrow!!"Then he vanishes streaking for ops.A rather worried tone in his voice.

shanewindredranger: Shane looked at Cam, "Bye...Cam.." as he streaked off...Shane then sighed loudly before standing up streaking off toward home, geting home he entered his house slowly, just to be greeted by his parents bombing him with question, "I'm not in the mood, somewhat bad day today.." with that he went up to his room, unlatching his gi he smiled watching the peices of popcorn fall to the ground, picking up the popcorn he put them on his night stand, he then strips down to his boxers, turning off the nights he flopped into bed sighing.

Cam: Cam was having an interesting night. He settles to glare slightly at his amulet as if swearing at it mentally. Before running scans his father flipping up onto the med table"Cameron where were you.." Cam blinks looking down"Out with shane..." The furry sensei chuckles softly"Male bonding I believe it is called?"Cam chuckles slightly"Oh yes killing monsters and fighting Kelzacks...Very much male bonding.."

shanewindredranger: Shane sighed looking at his hand slightly the one that he took Cam's in, he then smiled putting it on his chest closing his eyes, "if it wasn't for the kelzacks...I would be with Cam still..." he said softly to himself silently, then a knock at his door, saying come in his mother and father came in, sitting up he then spoke, "I Was with my friend Cameron, I was bumbed about something, we went for ice cream then a movie..That's all..." He said smiling, His mother and father look revlied, his mother then spoke, "We heard that these monsters attacked..." Shane raised an eyebrow, "Oh? I didn't see any.." he lied, His father then nodded, "Alright, night son.." he nodded, "Night Mother, Father..." they then left he sighed laying back down looking at his hand silently.

Cam: He settles to sit on the table scanning himself speaking calmly"I've come down with a sickness that my powers are trying to fight off..What it is I have not a clue but so far dad it's not causing me any problems.."His father eyes him then speaks"Cameron you will rest tomarrow.." Cam glares slightly speaking"Only until night.."His father folds his paws slightly"We shall see..."

shanewindredranger: Shane closed his eyes smiling slowly falling asleep, "Seeya tomorrow, Cam..." he said drifting off to sleep on his side his face toward the window in his room.

Cam: Cam settled to merely put down the scanner then shaking his head"I'm going to sleep now..Sleep well father.."Fingers reaching to breifly touch his fathers paws before he settles to stand walking.Reaching his room he slipped his clothing off putting on a light pair of boxers and a tanktop.Then he slips into his futon looking out the now open window.

shanewindredranger: As the sun rises the light shines through his window and hits him on the face, yawning he slowly sat up, stretching he climbed out of his bed sliding to his bathroom he takes a shower and gets dressed moving out of his room down stairs, he eats breakfast with his family he then slides out of the house, looking around he then streaks off to Ops. Geting to the portal he then walks through wondering if Cam's up.

Cam: Cam was sitting at the computer arguing with his father wearing only his Pj's"I am not spending the day in bed!I am not that sick!!Father listen to me!!"His father speaks calmly"Cameron Watanabe you will rest...."Cam raises his brows then speaking"Father what about tonight...I have a er..Date.."His father blinks slightly"You may go on that..if you rest.."Cam's brow twiches then as he stands snorting"Fine....But I'm not cleaning your cage for a month.."

shanewindredranger: Shane blinked at Cam fighting with Sensei, he flushes slightly at Cam calling it a date, he then spoke moving over, "If you are sick I understand, Cam..." he said looking at Cam smiling slightly, he then looks to Sensei then to Cam.

Cam: He shakes his head slightly"I'm not that sick...IT's more of a ranger thing....I think."Then he goes silent giving a small smile. His father speaks then"Shane am I to understand that you are taking Cameron out?"Cam sweatdrops then blushing"Father!!!"

shanewindredranger: He flushes a bit more, "Oh..." he then looks to Sensei, "Err...we're going for Sushi, that's all, since the others are busy and Cam needs to get out more..." he answered his cheeks having a red tint in them, he then mentally notes on his cute Cam looks blushed.

Cam: The Sensei eyes the two of them knowingly before speaking"Very well...I see nothing wrong with it."Cam eyes his father then before flicking one foot slightly"Er...Since shanes here couldn't I talk with him for a little while.." his father eyes him then nods slightly"As long as you are laying down.."Cam blushes more then speaks through clenched teeth"Father...."

shanewindredranger: Shane snickers turning his head before bowing to Sensei silently, he then looked to Cam, "Erm..." he said feeling not really comfortable at the moment, 'What was that thing that attacked us last night?"

Cam: He blinks then looks to the other speaking"Who knows..More then likely my uncles own private joke more then anything...He gets bored sometimes at night I think...He'll send down some random monster to torment the people before I get suited up and take them out.."Then he merely turns raising one hand"Come on Shane my father wants me resting and I think neither one of us wish to risk his wrath.."

shanewindredranger: He nodded slightly, "Right, we dont want to feel the wrath of the guinea pig..." he said softly to Cam snickering, "Lothor gets bored often then..I see Kapri and Marah don't keep him amused..." he then looked at Cam, "Lead the way."

Cam: He blinks then turning slightly while walking"If they where your neices would you be amused....I swear between them...They act like they don't have a brain..But their only fakers..Their really brilliant..."

shanewindredranger: He followed Cam silently, then nods, "They are, Kinda like Dustin...he's acutally quite smart, just doesn't show it..." he said silently looking over at Cam still flushing a bit.

Cam: He nods slightly facing the wall or what appeared to be one.Then he eyes it kneeling putting his hand on the wall."Air water and earth as one.." The wall slid open slightly then as he walked back"After you.."

shanewindredranger: He blinked watching the wall move, "Nice..." he said before stepping into the room slowly, he was wearing a red tank top and blue jeans, he stood next to the window waiting for Cam to enter.

Cam: He slips in letting the door slide closed then shaking his head"Keeps students out and when I am sick me in the room...Listen.." Then he goes silent as the sensei could be heard speaking"Red blue and yellow as one.."Cam snickers then shaking his head slightly.

shanewindredranger: Shane tilted his head to the side slightly, "I See, so I'm stuck in here with you also?' he asked looking at Cam curiously, he crosses his arms across his chest, "Oh..thanks for lastnight...It cheered me up..and it was fun.." he said smiling.

Cam: He waves one hand then smiling slightly"Yea it was fun right until the Kelzacks attacked..."Then he goes silent then kneeling down to tap a panel on the wall eyeing it slightly."He still hasn't learned I'm the only one who can change this password.."

shanewindredranger: He snickered watching Cam, "Nice...my mother and father bombarded me when I got home...since they heard a monster attacked, I played myself and was like, "I didn't see a monster..." and they finally let me go to sleep..."

Cam: He chuckles slightly then shakes his head"Isn't that how it always goes..Parents believe anything you say..But you should be glad they don't know your a ranger..."

shanewindredranger: "Yeah, I'm glad of that...or they will go gloat around saying that their son is a ranger...I might tell them after Lothor's destroyed...maybe..." he said looking to Cam smiling, he then flops down on the ground.

Cam: He shrugs then settling on the bed sitting against the wall"I don't know myself...I won't tell anyone about me being a I'm going to be going to school once more after we get rid of uncle dearest..."

shanewindredranger: He nodded moving to sit next to Cam on his bed silently kicking off his shoes before he sits indian style, "I might, I might not who knows..until then..." he said smiling slightly leaning against the wall.

Cam: He blinks slightly to the other then shrugs once more"I hate having to lay in bed...It's just not me at all...Silly isn't it.."He goes silent then plucking at the green on his bedspread.

shanewindredranger: He shruged slightly, "Yeah, but if you aren't feeling well then you should rest..." he said softly to the other looking around the room silently.

Cam: He eyes the other then holds up one hand"It's just my ranger powers that are being evil...Nothing more...."Then he goes silent once more flicking his fingers at a small metal container.The little thing reforming into a C then he snickers slightly.

shanewindredranger: He watches Cam silently, "Yeah, but still..." he said softly watching Cam he then smirks watching the container.

Cam: He settles to flick his fingers again sending jade green sparks at the container.His eyes half closed as he allowed the container to go flying through the air landing in his own lap."I've been doing that for a while now.."

shanewindredranger: "I see..." he said softly watching Cam silently before crossing his arms silently just watching the other, he leans his head back on teh wall silently.

Cam: He settles to poke the other with one finger then speaking"It's like...you working on your powers...Who knows this might come in handy sometime..."

shanewindredranger: He cataches Cam's finger gently in his hand, "It would, most likely." he said smiling slightly at Cam, he then let his finger go gently, stretching slightly yawning a bit.

Cam: He smirks then speaking"I can almost imagine the look on my uncles face if he knew about this...My whole little elemental talent...It also makes me feel slightly better to do this."

shanewindredranger: He smiled looking over at Cam, "So can I..." he said softly smiling, he hopes Cam will be able to go eat Sushi with him later on that night and for ice cream, he sighed a bit leaning against the wall move.

Cam: He settles to merely set the container down then blinks speaking"He's given me permission to go out only if I rest..Which I loathe to do..I would rather be up and about...All this energy is irratating to me.."

shanewindredranger: He smiled looking over to Cam, "Then rest, Cam, or at least lay down..." he said to Cam smiling slightly, moving a hand to run it through Cam's hair gently he then pulled his hand away.

Cam: He blinks turning his head slightly at the petting.His head resting on the others shoulder then"But I'm not tired.."Then he goes silent his eyes closing.

Cam has signed back in. (8/3/2004 4:09 PM)

shanewindredranger: He smiles a bit moving his hand to his head again gently running his hand through Cam's black hair, he then rests his cheek on Cam's head gently smiling.

Cam: He chuckles slightly then putting a arm on the others chest lightly."It's nice having someone in here."

shanewindredranger: He smiles, "Even if it is me?" he asked smiling moving to wrap an arm around Cam's waist gently smiling, he then closed his eyes contentyly.

Cam: He shrugs slightly"You aren't so bad Shane you just need to learn patience?"

shanewindredranger: He snickers, "I"m trying...I'm trying.." he said softly to the other running a hand thru his hair once again.

Cam: A soft purr comes from him at the hand in his hair. Eyes closing then once more."I know you are..You didn't fly off the handle last night."

Shane says:

He smiles a bit, "I didn't did I? Wow...I amaze myself..." he said chuckling again.

Cameron says:

He chuckles then merely shaking his head"Yes Shane you did well."Then he goes silent once more eyes closing.

Shane says:

He then sighed softly still running his hands thru Cam's hair gently still resting his own head on Cam's.

Cameron says:

He remains silent with his head on the others shoulder.Then he yawns slightly"Mmm...Nice..."

Shane says:

He yawned since Cam yawned, "What is? The silence?" he asked his eyes still closed though.

Cameron says:

He nods slightly speaking"It's very peacefull..."Then he turns his head slightly."And your heartbeat is soothing.."

Shane says:

He raises an eyebrow slightly, "Ah..." he said smiling slightly moving his hand from petting Cam to idle put it to his side.

Cameron says:

He settles to curl into the other then head resting on the others chest.Eyes remaining closed a sleepy look on his face.

Shane says:

He smiles silently wrapping his arms around Cam silently, staying silent being patient with the other resting, he breathed normally leaning his head back on the wall silently.

Cameron says:

He yawned slightly then drew back"...Do you want to go..I won't mind if you do.."

Shane says:

He smirked pulling Cam back to him, "I'm fine..." he said silently to the other, he then yawned softly.

Cameron says:

He nods slightly then curling up against the other.His eyes going closed once more.

Shane says:

The smirk turns into a small smile as he runs his fingers thru Cam's hair gently.

Cameron says:

He settles to wrap his arms around the other then nuzzling him slightly.Head resting on the others chest once more.

Shane says:

He opened his eyes looking down at the other, wrapping his arms around him gently he then slowly moved to lay down taking the other with him.

Cameron says:

He blinks at laying down then settles to curl against the other slightly.A rare smile on his face as he sighs slightly.

Shane says:

He smiled laying down fully, he then curls slightly around the other yawning softly he then put his cheek on the other's head gently.

Cameron says:

He opens one eye slightly but feeling nothing wrong with the others actions he just rests peacefully.A small gentle purr coming from him.

Shane says:

He smiles moving a hand to gently pet the other, falling asleep his hand fell from the other's hair to his chest slightly.

Cameron says:

He settles to merely keep his hands off the other but his arms wrapped around the others form. His eyes opening to look at the other then.

Shane says:

He had fallen asleep, his arms slightly around Cam, his hand slightly at his chest due to falling asleep as he was petting the other.

Cameron says:

His brows raise slightly as he leans closer resting his lips on the others cheek breifly"Sleep well Shane.."Then he goes silent once more.

Shane says:

He twitches slightly at the other's lips touching his cheek, but he stayed asleep, but he did move his arms slightly tighter around Cam.

Cameron says:

He eyes the others movements before settling his head under the others chin then.A small soft mew coming from him slightly.A yawn coming before he closed his eyes.

Shane says:

At the other moving his head under his chin he moved his head slightly to rest his cheek on the other's head, he then nuzzled the other gently with his cheek.

Cameron says:

A steady purr came from him then as he yawned slightly.A small nuzzle given to the others chest as he slept.

Shane says:

He stayed still in that position most of the time as he slept, but every once in a while he would slightly shift, but nothing major and probably wouldn't awake the other if he was sleeping.

Cameron says:

He curls slightly more eyes remaining closed. Though he did mutter slightly.

Shane says:

He didn't hear the mutter he was fully asleep, but he was alert, he knew the other was there and most likely knows it was the other that muttered if he did hear it.

Cameron says:

A small nuzzle given to the other as he settles to merely turn slightly.Fingers sparking slightly jade dancing along his fingertips.

Shane says:

He sighed slightly in his sleep no reason really for it, he just did, he slowly woke up, but nothing noticable of him waking up.

Cameron says:

That jade green sparking continued moving along his hands to his arms then.Almost like fire in a way a slow and steady pulse to it not unlike a fire.

Shane says:

He opened his eyes slowly, having his half closed he stiffled out a yawn showing that he was waking up, moving an arm he checked his watch, it was 4 in the afternoon, it has been a couple of hours. He then moved his arm back to it's place sighing softly.

Cameron says:

The other moving his arm made him stirr slightly.Eyes opening to blink at the other before he noticed the jade sparks of energy.Then he speaks softly"Damn it..."

Shane says:

He opened his eyes fully looking at Cam, "Are you ok?" he asked Cam after letting out another soft yawn, he then unwrapped his arms from Cam and stretched.

Cameron says:

He blinks to the other then sighs slightly"Oh yes peachy...I have energy dancing around my hands.."

shanewindredranger: He tilted his head slightly, "Anything I can do to help?" he asked softly nuzzling the other gently with his nose.

Cam: He blinks then eyes the other"A shower...........I need a shower...I'm all sweaty and sticky..."Eyes half closed as he sweatdropped slightly.

shanewindredranger: He smirked at how wrong that sounded, "Do you have any clue...how wrong that just sounded?" he asked chuckling slightly, he then let Cam go gently, "Go take a shower."

Cam: He blinks to the other while getting out of bed then moving to pick up his container.A small chuckle coming from him"It did sound bad now that I think about it..But I didn't mean it in that way!"

shanewindredranger: He snickered, "I know.." he said sitting up stretching he then leans against the wall once again his eyes half closing he then crosses his arms over his chest silently.

Cam: He shakes his head once more then merely moving to kneel ear against the door."Yellow blue and red as one.."Then the door slid open allowing Cam to leave the room. The door then slid shut once more. Apperently Cam's container must have had bath items in it perhaps.

shanewindredranger: He sighed slightly opening his eyes he then stood up moving over to the window, but fell back to the bed, due to his legs being asleep, "Damnit, wake up!" he said punching his left leg, "Ow.." he said a few moments later.

Cam: After about Ten minutes Cam came back then. Hair smelling like lavender and strawberries. his eyes half closed as he settles to sit on the bed sweatdropping slightly."I was almost busted.."

shanewindredranger: He looked over at Cam returning he noted on how good he smelt, "Busted?" he asked the other moving over to sit right next to you, "Weird mix of smells..but smells good..' he said rather randomly.

Cam: He chuckles slightly"My father..And the smells are LAvender to relax the body and strawberry simply because I like it.."

shanewindredranger: He snickered, "I know what lavender does...and Ah I see, it's a sin to take a shower? Taking a shower/bath always helps me when I'm sick or feeling ill..." he said leaning against Cam slightly.

Cam: He shrugs slightly"My father wants me to rest..Not to be up walking around in case I get dizzy.."Then he goes silent at the leaning one hand hesitently resting on the others head.

shanewindredranger: He nodded, "I know, my parents do that to me, they check on me every five minutes when I'm sick or not feeling well...kinda annoying..." he then moved his head into the hand slightly, "Does that mean no sushi? Or...I could get some and bring it back here.."

Cam: He eyes the other then chuckles slightly"If you want to bring it back I can have something set up.."Then he goes silent eyes half closed.

shanewindredranger: He looked to Cam, "Sounds like a plan...Lobster and Shrimp sushi? Do you want wasabi?' he asked silently to the other.

Cam: He shakes his head slightly"No Wasabi for the love of gods..IT will make me iller..But Shrimp and lobster sounds good."

shanewindredranger: "Good, I hate wasabi.." he said chuckling he then slid from Cam standing up, "I will be back shortly..." he knelt down to the door and spoke, "Yellow, Blue and Red as one..." it then opened he stepped out of Cam's door, it then closed he then ninja streaked out of the Ops toward the Sushi place.

Cam: He nods slightly watching the other leave. As soon as Shane had left he settled to start fixing something up in his room bringing out a large package.

shanewindredranger: Appearing infront of the Sushi place he walked in and started to order the sushi, he sat down at a table waiting for the sushi to be ready.

Cam: He kelt unwrapping the package then settling the items on a small table his eyes half closed as he looked around then flicked a switch smirking.A small stove coming up then the single burner warming.He sets one of the items on it after putting water in it. Another item he was busily grounding something up in..

shanewindredranger: After geting the Sushi, he paid then started back to Ninja Ops humming, geting to an alley he streaked off to Ninja Ops, he slowly entered with the to-go of Sushi in his arms.

Cam: the Scent of special Tea was drifting through Ninja ops.The kind that would make your mouth water. Cam's eyes half closed as he kept watch on the tea. Once it was done he set it on a tray to watch it adding the finely powered mixture. That scent becoming stronger then.

shanewindredranger: He smiles smelling the tea, he could see Sensei sniffing the air, he bows to sensei then headed for Cam's room geting there he figured that the scent was coming from his room, he then knocked on the door.

Cam: Cam turned then shaking his head"Come in.."The door slid open then allowing entrance to the other the scent of that tea welcoming warm feeling.

shanewindredranger: He smiled entering Cam's room with the bag of Sushi he sets the sushi on the table he then flopped down at it taking out the sushi putting them on a large plate, vegetable on one end, lobster on another and shrimp on the other, he then took out the rice and put it into a bowl, he then put the boxes to the side.

Cam: He takes two rather large cups setting them on either side of the small tray then moving to sit on the bed."Oi Shane come over here..We can eat on my bed.."

shanewindredranger: He tilted his head moving over to the bed with the plate of sushi, settling it to the side, he also grabbed the rice settling it on a tray in the middle, he then puts the sushi there also, he takes a sip of the tea, "Mm, good tea.."

Cam: He raises one brow speaking"My mothers recipe..I found it with this tea set.."A small smile coming to his face as he grabs a peice of sushi.

shanewindredranger: "It's good.." he said smiling taking a peice of the lobster sushi and taking a bite out of it slowly.

Cam: He nods slightly then eyes half closed"Mmhmm"A smile coming on his face as he ate slowly.

shanewindredranger: He smiled also taking another sip of the tea as he ate the sushi silently.

Cam: A contented look on his face as he grabbed up the rice then in his bowl slipping some chopsticks from the tray's side he digs into the rice. A rather elegant way of eating.

shanewindredranger: He snickered a bit picking up the chopsticks that are at the side he puts rice in his own bowl, he then eats the rice slowly, he then reaches and puts a peice of sushi in his rice and eats it once again.

Cam: He snickers softly while using his chopsticks to pick up a peice eating it.His head tilting slightly as he then took up more rice.

shanewindredranger: He smirked a bit still eatting, he then picks up another peice of sushi eatting it, he then got more rice taking a long sip of his tea after a while.

Cam: He yawns slightly eyes half closed his head tilting slightly more."I'm getting tired...Mmm.."His chopsticks dropping from his fingers as he slumpped backwards then.Apperently this might be the reason why Sensei wanted him to rest..

shanewindredranger: He blinked catching the chopsticks, he then takes his bowl from him, setting his own down he moved closer to Cam pulling Cam to lean against him gently putting an arm around him.

Cam: He leaned into the other then a rather greatfull look on his face."Mmm..Thank you..Dizzy spell.."Then he goes silent once more eyes closing.

shanewindredranger: He smiled, "No problem, and I hate those..." he said moving a hand to run his hand through his hair gently.

Cam: He nods his head slightly"Their evil..This should be a one time thing though..The sickness.."Then he goes silent once more head lowering slightly.

shanewindredranger: He nodded, "Very evil..and let's hope it's a one time thing..." he said softly resting his head on Cam's gently still running his hand through his hair.

Cam: He nodded back then eyes half closed a yawn coming from him."Yea.But not all of it..I like this part of it.."

shanewindredranger: He blinked, "What part?" he ask silently before closing his eyes still running his fingers through the other's hair gently.

Cam: "This part..The way your touching me..It's gentle..I like it."His eyes closing then his cheek resting on the others chest then.

shanewindredranger: He smiled slightly flushing, "aw...Heh." that's all he could say really, he kept running his fingers through his hair resting his head on the wall behind him.

Cam: A small light purr came from him then as he yawned slightly once more. A slight drozy look coming to him as he leaned there.

shanewindredranger: He smiled more snickering softly still petting him, "You know, you can go to sleep if you want, Cam..." he said softly to the other.

Cam: He was already sleeping though a refreshing kind of sleep. The kind you only get when your alone or sleeping with someone you trust.

shanewindredranger: He smiles noticing Cam was asleep, he let out a small sigh wrapping both of his arms around Cam gently.

Cam: Once more he moved slightly but didn't wake up. Eyes remaining closed a soft mew coming from him.

shanewindredranger: He awed silently smiling staying still watching Cam sleep, he then closed his own eyes slowly.

Cam: Cam could prove to be very cute when he slept but when he was awake there was almost nothing of the innocent asian in him. He was all buissness this was a rare sight the other was seeing.

shanewindredranger: He smiled reopening his eyes watching Cam sleep silently, he kept very silent slightly breathing, he then yawned silently cuddling the other gently.

Cam: At the cuddle a loud purr was heard not unlike a neko's purr.Hair falling into his face slightly as he brough his hands up clinging slightly to the others top.A slight mutter heard.

shanewindredranger: He blinked watching Cam, he then tilted his head, smiling he moved a hand to brush the hair from his face gently, he then went back to Cuddling him gently, he then sighed a bit.

Cam: A small purr came from him before he turned his cheek slightly against the hand. As if he knew what the other was being gentle he was responding even in sleep.

shanewindredranger: He awed again smiling, he put his hand to Cam's cheek again gently running a finger down it gently, he let out another small sigh reclosing his eyes.

Cam: A soft breathy mew once more given to the finger his cheek leaning into it.A small stirring of his chest before he dropped back off into his happy sleep.

shanewindredranger: He smiled contently still running his finger down Cam's cheek gently he had his eyes close one arm wrapped around Cam's waist gently, he then mewed back silently.

Cam: He stirrs once more opening his eyes slightly"Hmm..Whats going on.."Then he goes silent blinking slightly.

shanewindredranger: Shane opened his eyes looking at Cam, "Um...you were sleeping...?" he answered the other looking at him, his finger still on his cheek.

Cam: He blinks turning his eyes to the finger before nodding slightly"Must have.."Then he goes silent eyes closing.

shanewindredranger: He moved his hand from his face slowly he kept his other arm around Cam's waist though, he then sighed softly reaching and taking a sip of his tea.

Cam: He yawns slightly just being quiet dozing a calm look on his face then he opens one eye"....My father said I mew in my sleep...Do I..."

shanewindredranger: He snickers, "You do..." he said silently to the other taking another sip of his tea with his free hand, his other hand rests on Cam's waist.

Cam: He sweatdrops then eyes the other"I was afraid of that.."Then he sighs closing his eyes"Alas I may never sleep again.."

shanewindredranger: He raises an eyebrow, "You need to sleep, or your body will crash..." he said to the other silently setting his cup back on the table.

Cam: He chuckles slightly"It was a joke Shane.."Then he goes silent shaking his head before settling to tilt his head back slightly trying to pop his neck.A loud snap heard then he sighed slightly.

shanewindredranger: He smirked, "Shush.." he said to the other smirking slightly closing his eyes, he then titled his own head letting it pop.

Cam: He eyes the other then opening his mouth to say something at the shush he raised one brow slightly but said nothing.

shanewindredranger: He yawned silently tilting his head to the other side and it pops once again, he then reached for a peice of sushi then takes a bite out of it.

Cam: He settles to draw back from the other then stretching out on the bed. Eyes closing as he speaks"If you wish to stay then move the tray over to the floor.."

shanewindredranger: He nodded sliding off the bed moving the trays and etc.. away from the bed, he then stretches slightly moving back to the bed sitting back in his place silently.

Cam: He eyes the other then chuckles slightly"You can lay down...I don't bite."

shanewindredranger: He smirked staying silent at the 'i don't bite' part, he laid down next to the other on his stomach stretching once more

Cam: He turns on his side then before turning to put his back against the wall eyes half closed.He eyes the others smirk then yawns slightly his eyes closing as he yawned.

shanewindredranger: He yawned in return of Cam's yawn his smirk fading into a smile he then closed his eyes stretching out once again.

Cam: He settles to curl up slightly arms resting under his head as he allows his eyes to keep closed. He slept with his back to the wall for a reason though. That reason being he wanted protection more then anything.

shanewindredranger: He sighed slightly rolling to his side yawning once again, he then curled up slightly himself.

* * *

_The End!_

_A/N: There Ya Go! That_ should settle you guys for a while right? I will update WNGFG soon.


End file.
